Adventures in 7th Grade
by Hoofiron
Summary: Craig's dysfunctional little group starts 7th grade. Yes, it is very dysfunctional. Token is gone, Clyde won't stop crying about it, and Butters is there to make things worse. Lots of stuff will happen. Multiple POVs. Rated T for swearing.


7th grade is an awkward time for everyone. And incredibly 're at that weird stage between a kid and a teenager. You aren't at the bottom with the dumb annoying little 6th graders, but aren't at the top with the 8th graders, who think they're all superior to you. No one cares about the 7th graders. You're just another stupid kid until you're in 8th grade. But for now you have to deal with puberty, girls, school, friends, and your enemies too. And no one understands anything anymore. Not like grade school. Everyone changes. It's all about who you hang out with and what you wear and if you are dating and stuff. Not that I really give a shit.

I'm now walking to the bus stop closest to my house, definitely not anticipating the hours that lay before me. The first day of school always sucks though.

"Gah! Hey, Craig!"

"'Sup, Craig."

"Isn't it a wonderful morning, Craig."

Each person takes turns greeting me upon my arrival.

Yeah, our bus stop is pretty unfortunate now. There is Tweek, my current best friend. And there is Clyde, my other friend. Only now Clyde is acting like a super whiny bitch ever since Token recently moved in the summer. Then last and most definitely least is Butters. He sometimes used to switch bus stops between mine and Cartman's gang, but not anymore. I think they just completely rejected him when middle school started.

"Hey." I greet back with a pathetic wave, only directed at Tweek and Clyde.

"Did you guys have a good summer?" Butters suddenly asks.

Tweek violently twitches and Clyde's eyes slowly started welling up with tears. God, he is such a pussy.

Luckily, the bus rolls around the corner, so we don't have to deal with Clyde's display of crybabyness.

The bus. Just another retarded aspect of middle school. People sing annoying songs and throw food at each other. And you always have to be careful where you step because your shoe could get forever stuck on some identifiable sticky substance. It's disgusting.

I take a seat on the second row with Tweek. I have to take the window seat because Tweek thinks that if a car crashed into the bus, it would get him first. Yeah, you get used to it.

Opposite of us is Clyde, looking all lonely. Butters happily bounces into the seat and Clyde sighs.

"What's the matter, Clyde?" Butters asks, looking concerned.

Okay, I don't really care about the rest of their conversation. I get bored and turn over to Tweek who looks nasty and pale.

"Dude, you okay?" I ask.

"I don't feel very good." he says, clutching his stomach and making pain moany noises.

"Why?" I ask.

"Hhuuurrgghh... my stomach. I have a fever, but my parents didn't do anything. I think I'm gonna throw up." he says, leaning forward in his seat.

"Oh, then just try to hold it in I guess." I reply, dodging a random flying apple.

The bus takes an abrupt stop at the school and we all lurch forward in our seat. We are now at South Park Middle School, the worst school ever.

"Hey, faggots!" Cartman's fat voice bellows once we get off the bus. All of Cartman's minion friends are placed behind him, ready for order.

Lately, our gang and the fat beast and his stupid friends have been in a rivalry that everyone knows about. I don't know why or when it started, but I do know they are stupid and annoying.

"You and your pussy squad better buzz off before someone gets a black eye." I retort, raising a fist.

The bell rings and everyone starts heading to their classes.

"This isn't over, Craig! You'll see!" Cartman spats, walking toward the entrance.

"This is so stupid." Stan says, doing a facepalm.

"Yeah, fatass. When are you gonna learn that Craig can probably beat your ass." Kyle agrees.

"Don't call me fat, dirty Jew!"

And the conversation goes on like so.

The classes are all really boring and uneventful, but the day starts getting bad at lunch.

Clyde and I walk over to our regular lunch spot, which is at the very back in the corner of the cafeteria, and Tweek's already at the table. He's always their first because he brings his own lunch, and he doesn't have to wait in the line. He claims the reason he doesn't eat the cafeteria food is because it's poisoned, which actually wouldn't be too hard to beleive.

Clyde and I sit our trays down, Clyde alone on the opposite side where Token would normally sit next to him. I might feel bad for him, but emotion just never really goes through with me. I never give a flying crap about anything.

Today we have chunky looking spaghetti to eat with a side of watery applesauce. The food in the cafeteria is vomit inducing.

Tweek's lunch is a XL coffee thermos and a small pathetic bag of cheerios with an apple.

He still looks pretty gross too. His face is flushed and his eyes are glossy.

"You doing alright?" I ask him.

Tweek groans and throws his head on the table.

"No!" he muffles loudly.

"You should probably go to the nurse." I tell him.

He lifts back up.

"I'm fine. Re-really." His whole body shakes and he clenches his teeth together.

"Okay, but it's not my problem when you throw up everywhere and the nurse has to call you home." I say.

Just then, I see Butters wandering around the lunch room with a tray. He scans around until he spotts us, and he immediately dashes over, slamming his tray next to Clyde. Fantastic. This day can't get any worse.

"Hi fellers. Sorry I'm late, but Cartman's gang shoved me into a locker. The janitor finally came to help me though." Butters spouts cheerfully.

We all stare at Butters, except for Tweek who is facedown on the table.

Butters studies Clyde, Tweek, then me. We are quite the dreary bunch today. I'm always like this, but Clyde is all depressed and Tweek is sick.

"You guys need some cheering up. I say we go to my place for a sleepover tonight. It is Friday, after all." Butters offers.

Tweek looks up, Clyde sighs a deep dramatic sigh, and I glare at Butters, flipping him off.

"No? Well, my parents just got me the new Red Racer game. I have the slightest idea how to play video games though." Butters says.

"Did you say the new Red Racer game?" This catches my interest.

"Yep." he answers with satisfactory. I've been wanting the game forever, but my parents just won't get it for me. They even knew how committed I am to Red Racer.

I sigh and give in rather quickly, for Red Racer's sake anyway.

"I'll do it."

Tweek looks like he is considering it a little.

"If Craig goes, I'll go." he says in a raspy voice.

"How 'bout you, Clyde?" Butters asks with a disgusting puppy dog face.

Clyde inhales and exhales. "I don't know. I'll think about it."

"Good enough for me. See you fellers tonight!" Butters says with enthusiasm


End file.
